Business
by Aquamonkey
Summary: *An assassin attends a function and meets the Tyrant himself. Rated M for language and fluff 'n' stuff. One-shot*


Business

Serena Mercer was almost finished getting ready for an event tonight, hosted by some rich tosser who had more money than brain cells. She couldn't care less about socialising, or making some new 'friends', all she wanted to do was get out for one night without having to kill someone. This was the first time in a while that she hadn't had a hit, no contracts either. So tonight, she would drink the couple of thousand pound a bottle champagne and perhaps mingle. She had heard that Albert Wesker, the astute, sharp dressed and just as sharp witted would be there. Now he she did want to meet.

The last thing that she put on was her favourite perfume. It was fairly light in scent, but carried vanilla, jasmine and rose notes, they combined with her natural smell made a delectable scent. Serena wore a deep purple dress, which fell to just below her knees. It showed a little cleavage, but she enhanced it with a slightly padded bra. Her heels were tall, 6 inches of black velvet. Her purse cost more than her dress and heels, but it was made of the finest quality silk, embellished with amethysts and sapphires. Her make up was dark, smoky brown eyes and bloody dark red lipstick, she was aiming to kill with her sultry look instead of her guns tonight.

Serena walked downstairs and greeted her driver, Bryce. She sat in her matte black Bentley and was driven to the venue, a massive hall. She stepped out of the car and the paparazzi were on her like a shot, taking picture after picture. When she finally walked into the room, every time she blinked, all she could see were their camera lights. Serena felt a little dizzy and so sat down and shook her head until the flashing lights stopped. When they had, she stood, made sure she looked presentable and walked into the hall. As she walked down the stairs, she attracted the gaze of many people.

The women, bimbos who only acquired brain cells when money was put in between their breasts sneered, with their glossed lips that could act as a fly trap. Their husbands, or floozies, Serena wasn't sure, just gawped at her. Their mouth now looked like they too could capture flies in them. Serena stifled a laugh. She got to the bottom of the staircase, she saw him. Dressed all in black, fitted perfectly to his tall physique, Albert Wesker. Serena almost purred just at the mere sight of him. Slicked back platinum blond hair, muscles that made her fingers twitch with wanting to touch them, and tall. She loved tall men, mainly as she was tiny. Tonight though, in these heels she wasn't. She smirked and sat down, before being offered a champagne flute. She took one and thanked the server and he smiled and walked away. She took a sip and held it in her hand, swiveling it slowly to gaze at Wesker.

Serena decided that she would begin to look desperate and possibly horny if she continued to look at him, so she looked around the room. Men with their Venus man-trap wives/girlfriends, women with their partners who clearly were not interested in them, but the free alcohol...Serena turned to her glass and Wesker was in front of her table. She managed to smile at him before he extended his hand. Serena held out her hand, but didn't shake his.

"Mr Wesker. It is good to finally see someone in here who isn't thick as pig shit. Sorry, I do apologise". Serena shook his hand and he smirked.

"It's Wesker, and Miss Mercer, do not swear please. I'd hate to have to, escort you out of here".

"It's Serena, and escort me out? I think not. After all, both of us must have reputations big enough to even be invited to this little occasion".

Wesker's smirk deepened. "Watch your tongue Serena. Little occasion?"

Now Serena smirked. "Please, I have had better parties on my yacht, alone".

Wesker sat down but kept his gloved hand on top of hers. "I take it you don't do relations then?"

"No, I just kill. And I hurt men who try to touch me. And you are touching me Wesker". She purred his name.

"I doubt very much that you would hurt me though. Men nowadays are cowards".

"They are when they have my gun to their heads or cocks".

"Serena, watch your tongue".

"Or what? I may not have a gun but I could hurt you. Ever had a heel digging into your crotch?"

Wesker now removed his hand from hers and drank some champagne. "No, but I wouldn't mind it, right now".

Serena blushed as Wesker looked her up and down, all of her, not just her breasts or the valley between her legs, all of her body. It made her feel sexy and feminine, even if he just said that wants her heel on him.

"Wesker, are we here to do business, or fuck? I do one or the other, and fuck only when I say so, not someone else. Got that?"

Wesker put his hand around her neck, gently, and leaned in to lick her neck. "You are running out of chances, Serena. Be good". He felt her shiver beneath his touch and he loved that.

"I am sorry, but I don't do good. Right. Now, please extract your hand from my throat, or do I need to write you a check to do that?"

Wesker removed his hand and lowered his sunglasses a bit. His scarlet blood eyes made her heart beat faster, and she panicked slightly. A quick whiff of his aftershave rid her of her nerves quickly afterwards.

"I don't need money. I would like you to work with me. I have, a pest problem that is reoccurring, and I am needed elsewhere, and so I cannot take care of it. Take care of it, and you shall live to see my plans for this pitiful planet".

Serena hid her confusion. "Okay. How much? At least a few million per pest I think. After all, these clothes, my mansion and driver don't pay for themselves".

Wesker almost scowled. "Serena. You don't understand. You clearly don't see how blind you are to the threat that I pose. If you work for me, I say what you get and when you get it. And there I thought that you were smarter than all these deadbeat, money grabbing whores in here". He stood up to leave.

Serena grabbed his arm. "Please. Can we come to some sort of agreement. I will work for you, in exchange for, some benefits".

Wesker sat back down. "Benefits? You already have one, working for me".

Serena barely held back a laugh. "Well then. Deal? You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours? Or would you like to be on top?"

"I am always on top Miss Mercer". Wesker purred down her ear and reveled in the small moan he got from her.

"I never was an underdog, but for you, I'll roll over and play ball. So, dinner? This place is more boring than watching paint dry".

"You are certainly a feisty woman". Wesker loved that quality in a woman, but it could quickly turn dull for him. Serena would have pique his interest further before he would let her do his work. It needed to be done properly after all.

The pair left, arms linked. The looks became ones of jealousy, and no wonder. With Wesker on her arm, she felt incredible and powerful. She was rich, but not in his league, she had valuable assets and connections however, and that was what drew her to him. The purple moth to his red flame. They called a cab and ended up at a quintessential Italian restaurant. Serena rarely ate anything that would have a lot of calories in it, and even if she did, her job meant that she would burn them off easily. She kept very fit and so her gym visits and job as an assassin would stop any calories from making her fatter. Wesker was the same, in fact he didn't need to eat, but he when he did, it would never be anything fattening. He too was fit, and toned. Both ended up getting some more champagne and two chicken and vegetable pasta dishes.

They ate in silence, but neither could stop gazing at each other.

Wesker was the epitome of perfection in her eyes. Not overly muscly, model like facial features, and the body to go with it. Stunning, and she couldn't help but wonder what was under that suit, and if she would ever get her hands and mouth on him.

Serena, to Wesker was actually rather pretty. Her shoulder-blade length chestnut hair, her emerald eyes with hints of milk chocolate brown, full of life made him physically attracted to her. She took care of her appearance but her face didn't look like she had put the make up in with a trowel and put several layers on. When she smiled, her cheeks would puff up a little, and he internally smirked at what he could do with those cheeks.

When the meal was done, Wesker spoke.

"Dessert?"

"Do I look like I eat dessert? I, oh, I see. I am not adverse to some chocolate. Excuse me for a minute though. I need to powder my nose". And with that, Serena got up and went to the bathroom. The bathroom was tacky as hell, gold plated floor length mirror, gold and black tiles on the walls, and the floor was bright silver. She felt uncomfortable, she had to get away from him, as she felt a little warm. She was glad that the toilet was one person only, so she could see just what he had done to her. She pulled down a cup of her bra, and moved her dress aside, to see a hard nipple, she did the same with the other cup and sure enough, that nipple was hard too. She sighed and played with one, and put her other hand under her panties. He had made her wet too, that bastard. He knows too, and it aroused her. He knew that she would end up begging for his touch. Part of her felt a little bad, as he was now her boss, and she was getting off on him.

She put a finger inside herself and crooked it, unable to stop a moan. Her thumb played with an already throbbing nub and her breathing quickened. She had to do this quickly. She stopped and grabbed some toilet tissue to put on her panties to stop them getting wetter. Her finger returned to their pleasures and instead of feeling disgusting, she felt good. She added another finger and pumped them, so fast she felt an orgasm was going to happen soon. Her clit throbbed and she came, but not from inside. She growled and kept on going, slicking herself with her own fluid and she came again, but still not from inside. Now she was boiling hot and mad, why couldn't she do it from her inner jewel? Was it because she knew that someone could be waiting for the bathroom? Or that Wesker would be getting impatient? Her fury ebbed away when she felt her walls tightening, and she didn't focus on it happening, as over-thinking it made it not happen with her. She had to bite her other hand to stop from screaming as she came, but she still kept on going. She fumbled in her purse for her phone. 20 minutes, she had been in there for 20 minutes. She could not care less though, and she came again again, and again, and when her body finally stopped shaking, she knew. As she fixed her bra, dress, hair and make up, she had to have Wesker. She cleaned herself up and washed her hands, before leaving the bathroom.

Wesker knew, he wasn't angry at all. He could smell her arousal and he knew that in those 20 minutes he had been alone, she had quelled that, and she looked very peaceful now. No longer the mouthy, almost cocky woman. Now, just on a base instinct, a sexually charged woman. No words needed to be said, and the bill had already been paid, so she took his hand and called Bryce to pick them up. Bryce pulled up and tipped his hat to Wesker who nodded back.

When they arrived back at her mansion, and they had gotten through the front door, Wesker picked Serena up and walked up the stairs, stopping when they got to a banister. He spun her around and threw his gloves off, sliding down the side zip of her dress before she slipped it off her shoulder. His mouth was on her neck. The smell of him took over her mind and she chanted his name like a prayer. He bit, knowing it would leave possession marks, but she loved it. He threw off his glasses and looked into her eyes, seeing no resistance. It almost saddened him, as he enjoyed a bit of fighting back, but when she kissed him, she fought back. He groaned into her mouth, her tongue battled with his. She pulled his jacket off, and undid his shirt buttons, nibbling every muscle and getting hot just from his chest. Her hand slid up his inner thigh. He stopped her before she could get to his crotch, and she tilted her head at him, before he put her hand under his trousers and boxers and onto his hardening length. He moved her bra straps down and suckled on her nipples as she stroked him and smirked.

"Holy fuck, I am going to sound like a novice at this, but I am not sure if that will fit". For that she got spanked and she squeaked. "Do that again!"

Wesker growled. "Punishment excites you then?" He bit down on a nipple but Serena didn't moan, she yelped. She turned her head and and wouldn't look at him anymore. He moved to see her face and she was tearing up. He had hurt her, and he didn't enjoy it for once. She wrestled her way out of his grasp, kicked off her heels and ran to her bedroom. Once there she took off her dress and ran into her bathroom. Her nipple was stinging, and had started to bleed. She cried and sobbed into a towel, trying to stop the bleeding. It was only a speck of blood, but it didn't seem to stop bleeding. Wesker followed her but brought her heels and bra. He put everything on her bed and walked into the bathroom, actually concerned for her injury. She turned and smacked him in the chest, before dropping to her knees and and getting his now partially softened length out in her hands. He growled but she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Let me do this, then you can do whatever you want. Just don't bite my fucking nipples ever again, or I bite your cock off". Wesker went to protest but sighed when she had gotten him in her mouth. Bit by bit, he hardened again, and she took him in, not managing all of him, but what she couldn't suck, she pumped with both of her hands.

After awhile, Wesker started to growl.

"If you don't stop now, then I will..." Serena refused to stop and mere seconds later, his growl was deep, so deep, it rumbled through her chest. She took every last drop and then stood up.

"Right. So then.." She didn't have time to finish what she was saying as he had flung her on the bed, and was licking in between her legs.

"You really did enjoy yourself before. And in a restroom too. Bad girl". He spanked her and she squealed with joy. "I didn't mean to hurt you before". He put three fingers in and worked her, enjoying every movement she made, every sound. Wesker had never been a lover of sweet things, but Serena's tasted sweet, and he loved that. Serena had another orgasm, her sixth of the night and it was a lot stronger than what her hands could accomplish. She howled his name and he slid his hips in between her legs and lifted them over his shoulders. She nodded and moaned loudly when he slid inside.

Serena slammed her legs onto his shoulder and cried out, this was better than he brain could cope with. The way she moved back onto him when he moved forward, he had to admit that she knew what she was doing and was damn good at it. He picked her up and took her over the banister, the angle perfect in making her his. She howled, moaned, screamed, her voice grew hoarse with the effort, but bouncing back on him, the delicious friction just increased their pleasure.

He moved down slightly, so his length went the deepest it could go. Serena practically screeched his name and her walls squeezed him eagerly as she came down from the plains of Heaven, with the devil himself. He was close, so close it hurt all of his hips, and when he let go, Serena felt molten hot lava flood into her and the heat alone made her come again. She almost fell over the banister but Wesker's strong arms held her back to his chest. He stayed in, and spun her around to pick her up. He took her into the bathroom, pulled out and they both cleaned up.

Serena lay on her bed and smiled lazily at him. "Stay? Please". In response, Wesker slid next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. It felt possessive but after tonight, she really could not care. Waking up however, may be a different story. But for now, tired and sated, she whispered and he smirked.

"Pleasure doing business with you Wesker".


End file.
